Least Favorite Period of the Day
by NeoNails
Summary: Pointless crack oneshot. You were warned. : "What's wrong, hippie?" Magenta chuckled, almost evilly. "Layla's just not having a good day."


Heeeeey guys… Sorry it's been a while.

It's really only been couple months- for those of you that read my M-rated fic- for the rest of you young'uns it's been like half a year. XD Damn, where the hell does time go?

For anyone that reads my stuff in other fandoms (though I kind of doubt it…) or has me on Alert, obviously you know that I've actually been posting other stuff pretty regularly… just not for _Sky High_. It's only fair, really, because _Sky High _is like my 'main' fandom at the moment, and I've left other stuff neglected as a result.

But I haven't forgotten about you guys, I swear! I have a whole boatload of open Word docs, I just have to get around to finishing them at some point. In the meantime, however, I give you cracky goodness!

Yeah, I get it's not exactly what everyone was hoping for, but this is one of my best examples of my life influencing my writing because it started as a little joke in my head as a result of an uber-long class combined with a really shitty day and then I decided that I absolutely had to turn this into a fic, if only for my perverse sense of humor. ;)

And I fully apologize ahead of time if I make any of you more sensitive kiddies uncomfortable.

$4$

_I'm trying to be nice, I'm trying to be reasonable  
__But it's oh-so hard when I don't wanna be  
__If you're looking for that nice girl from the day before  
__Don't bother, she don't live here anymore_

- "Me vs. the World," by Halo Friendlies

**

* * *

**

Warren set down his tray on the lunch table with more force than was probably necessary as he slid into his seat. Ethan, who was already sitting at their table next to him (where he _always_ _sat_), opened his mouth to say something, but Warren cut him off with a well-timed glare. "Not right now, Popsicle," he said shortly. "I had a really rough day."

Ethan blinked owlishly in response, but nodded well acquainted with Warren's occasionally unpleasant moods.

Warren looked up in time to see Layla drop her try down directly across from him (where she always sat). He expected the usual too-cheery smiles and incessant chatter, but instead she flopped down in her seat, barely giving either one of them a second glance as she pushed her tray aside enough to give her enough room to drop her head on the table.

Even with his crappy mood, Warren had the foresight to exchange a sideways glance with Ethan.

"Umm, Layla?" Ethan said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Is everything- are you okay?"

Layla didn't move, just grumbled. "Be quiet," she mumbled under her breath, eyes shut.

Another worried glance between Ethan and Warren- though Ethan was visibly more worried than Warren, though he was starting to forget about his initial anger. "Layla?" Ethan repeated, uncertain.

"_Quiet_," she said, growling, still without moving an inch.

Magenta walked over, setting her own tray down next to Layla, giving the redhead an almost sympathetic glance. "Jesus, still?" she said, sitting down. "Don't you want anything?"

Layla whimpered but shook her head no, and Warren had to resist the urge to say something comforting. Or possibly shake her.

"Listen, I don't care about your stupid thing about pharmaceutical companies- it's Mother Nature's fault in the first place, I think the bitch will forgive you for taking a couple pills."

"What's wrong?" Warren snapped, impatient. He didn't know what was going on, but he really didn't like that Layla was in pain.

She shook her head again, letting out another plaintive groan. "I can do it, I swear," she mumbled.

Magenta bit into her hamburger, giving Layla an annoyed look. "Dude, I don't get this bad and I still pop like 3 pills every day."

"I-is everything okay?" Ethan asked, sounding afraid. He didn't take his bespectacled eyes off the top of Layla's head.

Warren frowned when Layla muttered under her breath, but Magenta chuckled. "Layla's just not feeling too good today," she said.

Layla groaned something unintelligible again, but Warren thought it sounded scarily similar to 'fuck my life.' Sighing, Warren gave Magenta a hard look and asked, "Alright, what the _hell_ is wrong with her? Is she injured or something?"

Another evil-ish laugh, and Magenta put down her hamburger. "It's just a bad time for Layla this month."

It took a second, and then it clicked. Warren had lived alone with his mother for the last decade, so it wasn't as though this was an awkward topic for him. Relaxing a little, he said, "Oh. Why the hell didn't you just say something, hippie?"

Ethan still looked confused. "I don't get it. What's wrong?"

Magenta snorted and rolled her eyes, cracking open her can of soda. Warren glanced at the younger guy tiredly, and said, "Seriously, Popsicle? She has her period."

There was a moment of panic-filled silenced, and then Ethan's eyes bugged out to the size of saucers. "Oh," he said quietly, clearly scared shitless. "Oh."

Layla snapped her head up, fixing them with an amazingly hard glare. "Yes, I do," she ground out, her face pale and drawn with a slight tinge of green like she was a little nauseous. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't _broadcast it to the entire friggin' lunchroom_."

Warren did not scare easily. He was never afraid of the Strongholds, or Royal Pain, or even his father. However, that look of pure hatred Layla sent him was enough to actually make him pause for a second. "Hippie, just get a heating pad from Nurse Spex and I can heat it up for you," he said, speaking slowly in the off chance she decided to start throwing fireballs instead of him.

Her whole expression changed in an instant. "Would you really?" she said, face crumpling with relief.

Magenta chuckled again, but Warren ignored her and shrugged. "Sure," he said. "I do it for my mom all the time. It's not like it's really all that hard for me to keep a heating pad warm for a couple hours."

Layla managed a smile. "Aww," she said, shoulders slumped as she leaned across the table and squeezed Warren's hand. "This is why I love you."

She stood up then, completely missing Warren's shocked expression and the slow, steady flush that was spreading up his face. Layla left, headed for Nurse Spex's office, and Magenta began to cackle, just in time for Will and Zach to walk up with their trays.

"Hey, guys," Will said with his usual oblivious grin as he took a seat at his usual spot. "What'd I miss?"

Warren (who was still blushing- _not_ that he would admit it) found that he could do nothing as he watched Magenta continue to laugh uncontrollably.

$4$

Yes, I know it's ridiculous, totally pointless, & cracky out the ass- that's why it's under Humor.

But I totally loved this. XD


End file.
